el dia de compras de los rrbz
by blossombubbles
Summary: que pasaria si miyako se lastima y boomer como novio heroico les hace las compras y brick y butch ayudan. una tarde de locura verguenza y risas


**Emily: hola ha pasado mucho tiempo ya volví del viaje **

**Agustín: por cierto a la prueba de amor la continuaremos pero más adelante ok **

**Emily: comencemos**

**En un shopping **

Boomer estaba haciendo cola en una tienda de ropa esperando a que habrán y hablando por teléfono con su novia

-miyako estoy afuera-dijo Boomer por el teléfono

Mientras en la casa de miyako

-gracias Boomer, desde que me caí y me torcí el tobillo no puedo caminar-dice ella mirando el yeso

De vuelta en el shopping

-bueno que ya abrieron-dice entrando a la tienda-¿primero que te compro?-

-_primero ropa-_dice miyako- _búscame un vestido negro _

-ok lo encontré-dice agarrando un vestido negro hasta la rodillas

-_bueno busca a alguien de mi talle-_dice miyako

Boomer busco a alguien hasta que vio a sus hermanos que iban caminando

-Brick, Butch-grita Boomer llamando la atención de sus hermanos que lo vieron y Butch se empezó a burlar

-que estas buscando ropa para tu noviecita-dijo riendo como loco pero Brick lo paro

-Butch-dijo serio Brick-miyako se torció el tobillo y Boomer la ayuda-

-chicos me ayudan-dijo Boomer

-claro-dijeron al unisono Brick y Butch-¿en qué?

-bueno….yo….noce-dijo Boomer asiendo que Butch se golpee la cara con la palma de la mano

-Boomer que no sabes que hacer-dijo Butch mirando a Boomer sorprendido

-es que nunca estuve a cargo-dijo Boomer inocentemente viendo a Brick que lo miraba serio porque era verdad nunca estuvo a cargo-siempre era Brick o tu Butch, por eso quédate tu a cargo Brick

Brick lo miro por un rato pero acepto

-bien comencemos, Boomer dame tu celular-dijo Brick entonces Boomer le entrego el marco un numero y espero a que respondan

-_hola-_dijeron de la otra línea

-hola miyako escúchame bien yo y los chicos te vamos a hacer las compras vos decime que necesitas-dijo Brick

-_ok primero ropa quiero un vestido negro busque a alguien de mi talle y pruébenle-_dice miyako

-bien cualquier cosa quédate con el celu cerca-dice Brick yendo para un lugar lleno de vestidos con sus hermanos atrás

**Vestidos**

Buscaron todas partes hasta que encontraron un vestido hermoso pero no sabían si era el talle de la rubia hasta que Butch encontró a una chica parecida a miyako solo que de coletas largas rubias y ojos turquesas **(Emily: es Brat solo que le cambie un poco los ojos)**

Brick y Boomer miraron a Butch ya que él es el pervertido entonces se acerco a ella le puso el vestido sobre la espalda y le quedaba bien pero ella se dio vuelta y le pego una cachetada

Lo próximo eran los

**Bolsos y sombreros **

Miraron millones y le probaron todos a Butch y para lo peor de Butch paso por ahí kaoru la chica que mas odia ello lo miro y se mato de risa le saco millones de fotos y se fue riendo pero por lo menos encontraron un bolso blanco con flores y un sombrero grande blanco con una cinta celeste que le combina con el bolso

Lo siguiente era peor pero ultimo

**Zapatos**

Por ordenes de Brick, sus hermanos menores se probaron los zapatos y Brick los elegía pero entonces Boomer y Butch se probaron unos de plataforma haciendo equilibrio para no caerse entonces Boomer levanto la mirada y vio a Brick que no los miraba estaba viendo a momoko su novia, Butch lo miro furioso dio un paso en falso y cayó al piso y agarro a Boomer y ambos cayeron encima de un montón de vestidos entonces se levantaron Brick se despidió de momoko se dio vuelta y se mato de risa porque Boomer estaba parado con un vestido azul suelto con tacones de plataforma celeste y Butch con un vestido negro ajustado y con escote en V y tacones negros les saco unas fotos y después se decidieron en llevar los zapatos con los que estaban Boomer y Butch

Se fueron a casa de miyako la saludaron estaban felices de completar todo lo que pidió miyako ella miro las bolsas y se puso triste

-que pasa-preguntaron los tres hermanos

-se olvidaron del maquillaje-dijo ella inocentemente

Ellos se miraron y calleron para atrás

**FIN**

**Emily: les gusto **

**Agustín: fue inspirado en mi me paso eso una vez con Emily es un horror **

**Emily: bueno espero que lea haya gustado nos vemos pronto con la prueba del amor **

**Ambos: chauuuu**


End file.
